1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cameras, and more particularly, to cameras having a manually settable parameter determining the photographing operations by an operation of a manually operable member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cameras have been developed which are capable of displaying such photographing conditions as focus condition of a lens together with object image in a finder frame. Such camera is practical because a photographer is allowed to easily check photographing conditions while looking into the finder.
In the above-described conventional camera, photographing conditions displayed in the finder frame are fixed or static without representing the contents which a photographer wishes to willingly set at the time of photographing. The contents of the photographing conditions such as an exposure compensation amount, a film sensitivity, a drive mode and an AF area can be manually set by a photographer at will according to a state of object image displayed in the finder frame at that time and according to photographing he aims at based on the state. Although a conventional camera allows a photographer to check photographing conditions together with object image with ease while photographing, the camera does not allow the photographer to set the contents of various photographing conditions as described above while looking at the object image in the finder frame.